Entre Amigos
by Kato Banko
Summary: Confesiones en una noche luego de una agitada fiesta, leve YohxRen pero en el fondo es un YohxLyzerg y un RenxBason


**Entre Amigos**

Estaba toda la habitación desordenada, botellas vacías, papeles, ropa, basura, manchas y todos los muebles esparcidos por el lugar, había un profundo silencio, un intenso frío y sólo dos personas quedaban en esa enorme casa, en esa pensión...eran las 4 am y todos se habían ido, menos Yoh y Ren que se encontraban en el pasillo mirando las estrellas fijamente como siempre lo hacían, sentados sobre almohadas y con botellas de cerveza cerca, algunas vacías, otras llenas aun

-Que buena fiesta...-dijo Yoh sólo para romper el silencio, miró a su compañero quien parecía no prestarle mucha atención

-Ah, sí...aunque después tendrás que limpiar todo ese desastre-se volteó para mirar el estado en el que se encontraba la casa, era deprimente

-Sí, pero eso ya será cuando amanezca, por ahora puedo descansar-tomó una de las botellas de cerveza, la abrió y tomó un poco

-Deja de beber ¿no has tenido suficiente?-Ren le quitó la botella y la dejó lejos para que su amigo no la alcanzara facilmente

-¡Hey! Ya somos mayores de edad, no tiene nada de malo beber un poco de cerveza-protestó Yoh, mas no estaba enojado

-¿Un poco? Yoh, has bebido desde las 10...desde que comenzó tu famosa fiesta-dijo mirándolo con un poco de rabia aunque luego volvió a fijar su mirada a las estrellas

-No puedes negar que te divertiste, estabas ebrio, Ren-Yoh se rió de una manera muy burlona lo que molestó bastante a Ren

-¡No lo estaba! No del todo...-se sonrojó-al menos yo no me quité la ropa-se defendía

-Jajaja, eso fue muy gracioso! A nadie le molestó-Yoh también se defendía

-Vaya...no puedo creer todo lo que pasó-Ren volvió a mirar a las estrellas

-¿Qué cosa?¿que haya hecho una fiesta?-preguntó Yoh, confundido

-No, tonto...no sólo que hayas hecho una fiesta, sino que se te ocurrió de pronto, llamaste a todos los números que tenías en el celular y en cosa de segundos la casa se llenó de gente, de música, de cerveza...-Ren miró a los ojos a Yoh para explicarle bien lo que quería decirle

-¿Y? Fue divertido-Yoh seguía confundido

-No es normal-Ren se veía preocupado

-¿No es normal que pasemos un rato agradable embriagandonos y bailando?-preguntó Yoh mientras se levantaba de su almohada para tomar la botella que Ren le había quitado

-Es que no es normal ni bueno que bebas-Ren también se puso de pie para quitarle nuevamente la botella

-Mm...tú también bebiste-Yoh lo miraba serio

-Lo sé, y fue un error que no volverá a suceder-miró hacia abajo con vergüenza

-Es verdad. Tú nunca antes habías tomado esta clase de cosas...¿te pasa algo malo, Ren?-Yoh acercó su cara a la de su amigo quien se sorprendió mucho con la pregunta

-¡No!-Ren se volvió a sentar con la cara toda roja

-Entonces sí...hay algo que te está molestando y yo no lo sé, vamos, soy tu mejor amigo...cuéntamelo-pidió Yoh en un tono infantil

-¿Quién dijo que tú eras mi mejor amigo?-preguntó Ren mirando al suelo aun

-No me estás respondiendo...y no te dejaré en paz hasta que me digas que es lo que te está molestando tanto-Ren suspiró, tomó otra botella de cerveza, la abrió y bebió un trago

-No me queda otra que contarte...creo que me hará bien hablar con alguien para desahogarme-dijo con mucha tristeza, Yoh lo miraba con sorpresa por la seriedad de su amigo al hablar

-Anda, cuéntame lo que te pasa sin miedo, no le diré a nadie-Yoh sonrió como de costumbre lo que terminó por hacer sonreir también a Ren

-Bien, primero tengo que revelarte un secreto para poder explicarte bien mi problema...es importante que lo guardes para toda tu vida-miró a los ojos a su alegre amigo quien comenzó a asustarse

-Ren...esta bien, no le diré nada a nadie jamás-prometió aun con un poco de miedo

-Mm...está bien-volvió a tomar un trago de cerveza-Yoh...yo siempre he dicho que no me interesa tener novia y todo eso que tú sabes pero...-dejó de hablar y sus mejillas se pusieron más rojas que nunca, el cielo se llenó de nubes repentinamente, era como si sus sentimientos controlaran el aspecto de la noche, su compañero sólo lo miraba serio esperando que Ren abriera por fin su corazón-yo si tengo pareja-dijo por fin

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó fuerte Yoh sin poder controlarse-¿tú tienes novia?-volvió a gritar

-¡Cállate!-gritó también golpeando con su mano la cara de su sorprendido amigo

-No me golpees...-dijo tocando su mejilla-¿o sea que tú tienes novia?-preguntó serio

-No exactamente-Ren se puso nervioso así que volvió a tomar cerveza

-¿Entonces?-preguntó Yoh con más curiosidad

-¿Es que no lo entiendes aun?-le dijo con la mejillas rojas todavía y sin mirarlo-yo no tengo novia, tengo novio...-y un gran silencio se hizo presente entre los dos, duró menos de un minuto pero a ellos se les hizo eterno

-Ren...yo...jamás lo hubiese pensado...estoy realmente sorprendido-le confesó aun con la expresión de sorpresa en su cara

-Sí, lo sé...soy homosexual hace años-tomó otro trago de cerveza, dejando la botella vacía-amo a un hombre y eso no cambiará nunca-la mirada de Ren se puso más suave al igual que el tono de su voz y en sus ojos apareció un pequeño e intenso brillo

-Vaya, increible-Yoh miró al cielo que ya se había despejado y ninguna nube cubría la luz que transmitía la luna-¿puedo saber quien es el afortunado?

-Está bien...ya que te dije que soy gay ya no será nada que te diga quien es mi pareja, pero ya sabes...debes jurar que nunca hablaras de esto con nadie aunque te maten-volvió a amenazarlo

-Lo juro, Ren, lo juro-le dijo sonriente

-Mira, es alguien que siempre está conmigo, se preocupa mucho por mi y yo lo quiero mucho ¿adivinaste quién es?-Ren lo miraba a los ojos nuevamente

-Jun?-respondió Yoh con inseguridad

-Idiota! Te dije que es un hombre!-volvió a golpear a Yoh en la cara sólo que esta vez fue en la otra mejilla

-Ay!! ese fue más fuerte que el anterior...y bueno,bueno ya, me distraje-se disculpó-dejame ver...¿quien será?

-Eres un estúpido-dejó de mirarlo para abrir otra botella de cerveza

-¿Es Chocolove?-de inmediato Yoh se puso de pie al ver la expresión de odio de su amigo al escuchar semejante respuesta-bueno, me volví a equivocar pero es que así es muy dificil, Ren-protestó-mejor dime de una vez quien es tu amado

-Es Bason,idiota!!!!-se levantó y gritó con todas sus fuerzas dejando a Yoh en el suelo

-Bason?-dijo como si no entendiera las palabras de Ren

-Sí! Sí! Él y nadie más que él es dueño de mi corazón ¿ya estás feliz?-volvió a gritar aunque no tan fuerte como la vez anterior

-Gracias por la confianza-le dijo Yoh, poniéndose de pie de nuevo, Ren lo miró con rabia por unos instantes pero eso cambió cuando las lágrimas llegaron-Ven, Ren...llora cuanto quieras-ambos se abrazaron, Ren lloró en silencio, no se escuchaba nada, sólo su compañero sabía que estaba llorando porque sentía sus lágrimas caer sobre su ropa, eran verdaderos chorros de lágrimas, como dos ríos cargados de tristeza que en poco rato ya estaban empapando su ropa

-Yoh...te estoy mojando..-le decía bajito cerca de su oido

-No importa, no pienses en eso y desahogate-lo abrazó con más fuerza y esta vez Ren no pudo evitar que se escuchara su llanto aunque tampoco era necesario hacerlo, estaban solos en la pensión.

Ya eran las 5 am, Ren lloró durante una hora hasta que se calmó por completo y volvieron a sentarse en sus almohadas para ver las estrellas

-Discúlpame por hacer eso-le dijo a Yoh

-Deja de disculparte, no me molestó para nada, es más, me agradó que me tuvieras la confianza como para confesarme algo tan íntimo-le sonrió a Ren de nuevo-¿pero puedo saber por qué lloraste tanto?

-Mm...es obvio el motivo-dijo-es verdad que amo a Bason y que él también me adora pero...-guardó silencio por un momento, indeciso entre hablar o no

-Es prohibido-Yoh habló con mucha seriedad, lo cual es raro en él

-Exactamente-respondió apenado-no importa lo grande que sea nuestro amor, mi familia jamás lo aceptará, por ningún motivo y bajo ninguna circunstancia

-Así que están destinados a amarse en las sombras, a escondidas del mundo como si fuesen criminales, como si seguir al corazón fuese un delito...-decía Yoh, mirando el cielo

-Me sorprende que lo entiendas tan bien-tomó otra botella de cerveza y bebió de ella-hablas de eso como si te hubiese pasado a ti

-Bueno...-miró a Ren con una pequeña sonrisa-yo estoy pasando por lo mismo

-¿Q-Qué?-casi deja caer la botella en el suelo por la sorpresa-Yoh...

-Esa es la verdad, así como tú has confiado en mi esta noche yo también te confesaré algo-lo miro con esa cara despreocupada de siempre, como si estuviese hablando de algo de lo más trivial

-¿No estás enamorado de Anna?-le preguntó directamente

-No...ya no, ni ella de mi-suspiró-Anna lleva un par de años de relación con Hao

-¿Con Hao?-se sorprendió y esta vez si dejó caer un poco de cerveza en el suelo

-Sí, con Hao...no sé como ni cuando se enamoraron y tampoco voy a interrogarlos, pero la verdad es que no me dolió para nada, de hecho fue un gran alivio porque yo ya estaba enamorado de alguien más-dijo mientras miraba la cerveza derramada

-Y tu pareja es...-dijo, un poco ansioso aunque no quería demostrarlo

-Lyzerg Diethel-en cuanto dijo su nombre, inevitablemente sonrió y se sonrojó levemente

-Me lo imaginaba-le decía, más relajado

-¿Eh?¿por qué?-protestó de manera infantil

-Porque no sabes mentir, Yoh-se rió-y Lyzerg tampoco puede resistirse a ti, se sonroja cada vez que sus miradas se cruzan

-¿E-En serio se nos nota tanto?-sus mejillas se pusieron aun más rojas

-No tanto, es sólo que soy muy observador-hubo un rato de silencio, no había nada más que decir,cada uno sabía lo que el otro pensaba

-Ren...-dijo, y de inmediato su amigo se acercó para abrazarlo, esta vez era Yoh quien necesitaba llorar, gemía bajito mientras se aferraba a Ren con mucho dolor

-Ahora tú debes desahogarte-lo abrazó con toda su fuerza mientras que Yoh lloraba con amargura, no tardó mucho en calmarse y secar sus lágrimas

-Gracias, Ren-lo miró, con los ojos aun brillantes por el llanto

-No agradezcas...amigo-tomó su cara con delicadeza, Yoh se sorprendió ante esa muestra de cariño de parte de aquel que siempre era frío y solitario

-Ren...¿aun no soy tu mejor amigo?-preguntó, tomando la cara de Ren de la misma forma en que este lo hacía con él

-No, y nunca lo serás porque eres un idiota-dijo

-Entiendo-no fue porque lo deseara, no fue porque lo amara o porque no le importara Lyzerg...pero en ese momento deseó sentirse más cerca de Ren, lo tomó como una simple muestra de amistad...Yoh besó a Ren en los labios, lentamente, no metió su lengua porque eso sólo se hace con el ser amado y esta vez lo estaba haciendo para crear más confianza entre los dos

-Mmm...-gimió Ren al recibir de sorpresa ese beso, pero se dejó, permitió que su amigo lo abrazara por largo rato sin separar sus bocas aun, sólo terminaron cuando Yoh decidió detenerse ya que Ren no se movía de su lugar-Yoh-kun...-dijo sin abrir sus ojos aun como si dentro de él siguiera disfrutando de la tibia sensación que le daba su amigo

-Que ternura...podré presumir con todos que me dijiste Yoh-kun-bromeó, pasando la lengua por su boca

-Haslo y te mato-amenazó, en broma también

-Creo que el que me matará no serás tú-se rió y miró hacia el lado, Ren siguió su mirada y se encontró con sus espíritus que recién habían regresado, Amidamaru traía las cosas que habían encargado (no es que mandaran a los espíritus a comprar LOL fue Manta con ellos) Manta estaba todo rojo por la escena que acababa de ver y Bason miraba con odio a Yoh

-Ba...Bason, puedo explicarlo-se levantó para acercarse a su amado

-Sólo fue una muestra de amistad, si me gustara Ren lo hubiese violado aquí mismo-se rió con muchas ganas

-Ya cállate, tonto-dijo Ren mientras abrazaba a Bason

-¿Muestra de amistad?-preguntó Bason con una pequeña sonrisa

-¡Claro que sí!-gritó-¿crees que yo te sería infiel, idiota?

-Por supuesto que no, señorito...me enfadé sólo por la sorpresa de verlo besándose con otro-respondió al abrazo de Ren y Manta nuevamente no entendía nada

-Ven, Manta...sigamos bebiendo-sacó más botellas de cerveza y los tres se sentaron a beber como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque Manta vió aquel extraño beso todo lo que hablaron esa noche Ren e Yoh queda...Entre Amigos

Fin

Nunca fue mi intención terminar haciendo un leve YohxRen...pero se me ocurrió mientras lo escribía gracias por leer :3


End file.
